Thomas Trackmaster Wiki
Welcome to the Thomas Trackmaster Wiki TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their licence to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic train tracks and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. In 2014, the range was redesigned. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. The engines can also climb up steeper inclines. Trivia *Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but were never released. *The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. *Even though they are essentially the same engine, Charlie has a different mould instead of reusing Billy's. *Since 2010, the buffers in some sets have been depicted as a brick wall. *TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. *Some of the newer tender engines have their battery compartments as part of their motors, contained within the engine boiler so as to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. As of 2014, this change has been made to every engine as they all use the same chassis. *Since 2012, the engines have had holes in their wheels so that they can be held into the packaging by plastic sticks for security purposes. As of 2015, they still have these holes, but the sticks were only utilized with the first redesigned Greatest Moments packs. *Nelson's alloys and front beam are black instead of red. *Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. This is because Harvey's crane takes up too much space to house a battery, as does Mighty Mac's end-swapping function. These engines and their respective coaches have special couplers to make them easier to push. *Stephen's prototype showed him with two lamps and a smoother bufferbeam. *Connor and Caitlin's coaches are closed vans with stickers on the sides. *Bash and Dash's prototypes show moss on their cabs. *Hank, Belle, Timothy, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel, Murdoch, Den, 'Arry, Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram and Freddie's side-rods do not move and Molly and Mighty Mac lack them completely. *The truck in the Castle Quest set does not have a rear coupler and is abnormally tall. *Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown truck. *Dart's prototype has grey wheels but was later changed to the correct colour in the final model. *In 2014, the engines were redesigned, with a new, less powerful (but faster) motor, a longer wheelbase, unpainted buffers, silver siderods and couplers, printed details and interchangeable chassis. *As all 2014 models use the same chassis, Emily and Edward are inaccurately depicted as 2-6-0's rather than a 4-2-2 and a 4-4-0, respectively. *Edward's 2014 model's pilot wheels are moulded into his running board and the prototype of the model shows the wheels unpainted. The wheels were coloured for the final release. *Samson's model lacks his number. This is fixed in his single pack re-release. *As of 2015, the talking engines now have separate cars/trucks or tenders. *The UK release of the Avalanche Escape set is missing a few risers, a burst-through door, the truck, the fossil and the Scrap Monster. As a result, the track configuration is different. *Timothy's dome is red instead of blue. *A number of individual copies of Gator's model are only painted the lighter shade of green, while most Gator models are accurately painted two-tone green. *The Muddy Gordon and Spencer are recolours of Snowy Gordon and Spencer. *Ryan's prototypes show him with the correct purple wheels, but his final design shows him with black wheels for some reason. This was fixed on the muddy Ryan model. *Philip has a faux-CGI promo on his box. *The Flying Scotsman has oval buffers like Gordon when they should be circle shaped. *An edited image of Jeremy's model was used in the twentieth season episode Letters to Santa. *In the Winged Thomas set, Annie and Clarabel are painted blue, similarly to the way they appeared in Thomas' dream sequence in the Streamlining scene from The Great Race, except they're wearing goggles. *Hugo's model uses a unique motor which makes his propeller spin when he runs. *In the Treasure Chase Set, the sign for Arlesburgh is misspelled as "Arlesburg". Gallery *To see this subject’s gallery, click here About This wiki will talk about the Trackmaster and Motor Road and Rail ranges. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse